emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4318 (24th March 2006)
Plot Sadie marries Alasdair but then goes off with Matthew. Matthew is desperately trying to find the church but is lost. Meanwhile, Tom, Jimmy and Carl speed their way there. With Matthew a no show, Sadie steels herself. There is a noise at the back of the church - it's Tom, Jimmy and Carl. Tom is confident that it's now too late for Matthew. The wedding ceremony progresses. Finally Matthew's car screeches to a halt outside the church and he makes a dash inside. Sadie and Alasdair are standing at the altar. Matthew runs up and pleads with a shocked Sadie - can he have five minutes with her, he knows he has made a mistake. There is uproar from everyone, but Sadie calmly turns to Matthew and announces he is too late, she is already married. Matthew continues to plead with Sadie whilst Alasdair, Tom, Jimmy and Carl try to take him out of the church. Matthew reveals that Sadie sent a wedding invitation to him, Alasdair is shocked as Sadie is unable to unlock her eyes from Matthew's. Outside the church Alasdair is trying to usher his new wife into the wedding car, whilst Matthew still tries to talk to her. Tom re-iterates that if he chooses Sadie, he will lose everything. Matthew hesitates, but declares his love for Sadie, everything else is meaningless. Sadie is transfixed as Alasdair moves in with a punch, Matthew is floored. Revealing where her heart truly lies, Sadie rushes to his side. Alasdair is gutted. Sadie makes a heartfelt apology to Alasdair and returns his ring. As he and his mother drive away, Sadie and Matthew kiss passionately. Catching an escaping Sadie and Matthew, Tom thinks they've made the wrong choice. Cold, Tom doubts that Matthew and Sadie will ever find happiness and regrets that he's lost another son. As Tom reclaims Matthew's company car he turns his back on his son for good. Driving back to Emmerdale, Tom wonders if he has done the right thing. Meanwhile, Matthew and Sadie (still in wedding gown) resort to public transport. Laughing, they make their way onto a bus. They may not have a fortune anymore, but they have each other, but will it be enough? Andy and Katie take another step closer. Post funeral, Katie is having a drink in The Woolpack with her mum and Andy. Caroline beseeches her daughter to return to Greece with her, but Katie makes it clear she needs to stay. Katie becomes increasingly upset and leaves the pub. Katie tells Andy she believes it was her fault that her father died. They were arguing, she was shouting and he lost control of the car. Katie is upset that the last moments of her dad's life were so unhappy. When Andy enquires what they were fighting about, Katie clams up. Later, Katie and Andy go to see Jack and Diane. Andy is shocked to see that Daz seems to have moved into Annie's for good. He gives Andy an ultimatum - him or Katie. Katie runs out in distress, Andy sides with her, which Daz takes as his choice. He slams out. Later, back at Butler's, Andy comforts Katie. To spite Cain, Debbie snogs Jasmine. Ashley confides in Laurel that he thinks Jasmine and Debbie's relationship is a bit strong and reveals that he believes that they are "together." Later in the café, Ashley tries to confront the girls but they soon realise his mistake and begin to wind him up. When Ashley tells Lisa and Zak it's time that Debbie returned home as he thinks their friendship is intense, Cain overhears and asks if Ashley's implying that they are lesbians. They are all stunned when Ashley confirms he is. Later, in the café, Debbie is with Jasmine when Cain enters. Seeing them he makes a dig about Debbie being her mother's daughter. Pleased to have got a rise out of her dad, Debbie challenges him, asking what's wrong with being a lesbian. Gripping, a stunned Jasmine's face, she snogs her. Cain smirks and heads out, passing a stunned Ashley on the way. Ashley berates Jasmine and Debbie for parading their sexuality in front of the village. Debbie protests that she only did it to wind Cain up and Jasmine reveals that she was merely comforting Debbie earlier. Ashley is left feeling a little foolish, and apologises. After a happy day together, Steph and Adam go upstairs, but she can't bring herself to make love with him. He reassures her that he can wait, but his good mood is ruined when he gets a call from the surgery that someone is asking questions about his past. Cast Regular cast *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Carl King - Tom Lister *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sadie Sinclair - Patsy Kensit *Rosemary Sinclair - Linda Thorson *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers *Perdita Hyde-Sinclair - Georgia Slowe (credited as 'Perdita Sinclair-Hyde') *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Tonicha Daggert - Kerry Stacey *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Dr Adam Forsythe - Richard Shelton *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Rev Ian Mcmahon - Jim Whelan *Alasdair Sinclair - Raymond Coulthard *Caroline Kershaw - Daryl Fishwick Locations *Unknown road *St. Andrew's Church - Nave/altar and churchyard *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Hope - Café *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *Bus Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,790,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes